


Sleepless Nights: The Reunion

by ToriaOtaku1993



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriaOtaku1993/pseuds/ToriaOtaku1993
Summary: The continuation of my social media au on twitter which can be found here https://twitter.com/iIzAMusicalGeek/status/1253058352919306240?s=20
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Sleepless Nights: The Reunion

Rey laughed as Ben managed to carry her through the door with his face buried in her chest. “Ben...” a moan escaped her causing him to tighten his grip in response. She slid her hand into his hair and gently tugged his head back.  
  
“Darling as much as I’d love to rip your clothes off, and drag my tongue across your chest...I really think we need to have a conversation first.”  
  
He pouted and gently placed her on the couch. “You’re right, but you can’t say things like that if you want me to pay attention...” his cheeks were hot with a slight blush as he flopped down beside her.  
  
“I’ll try to hold off then.” She playfully patted his cheek. “This whole thing was stupid, emotionally draining, and... slightly educational. I finally realized what my trepidation’s towards mating we’re.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, I also learned my dad was alive in the process.”  
  
“Wait what??” Ben had grown up with Rey and it was common knowledge, at least amongst the both of them, that her dad was dead.  
  
“My mom helped me to realize why I was possibly scared to mate. It was because I thought my dad had died after they mated. And I was scared the same would happen to you.” She squeezed his hand. “But he’s not even dead!” She huffed.  
  
“Ok two questions, why do you think I’ll die? And also what the hell???” He pulled her onto his lap.  
  
“We can unpack the dead/not dead dad thing later.” She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “But isn’t it obvious?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Honey I love you, but you can be pretty clueless sometimes.”  
  
“Well spell it out for me then.” He nuzzled his head against her neck, the tip of his nose rubbing against her scent gland.  
  
“Ben...” she closed her eyes.  
  
He sighed pulling away a bit. “Sorry, I got distracted again. But tell me, do you think I’m going to get into another fight?”  
  
“...Yes, and it’ll be ten times worse if we’re freshly mated. Of course I want to mate with you Ben, I love you. You’re absolutely it for me and I know and trust that with all my heart. I was just scared...”  
  
“I’m sorry babe, I know I can be a little protective and aggressive, and it’s usually only  
before or after a rut. I’d never take it far enough that I’d get hurt that badly.”  
  
“You don’t know that...”  
  
“No I don’t, but I’m not dying and leaving you all alone. I’d rather scoop you up and jet out of there then stay and choke a bi-“  
  
“Ben!” She laughed, falling back against his chest. He smirked, holding her there and singing contently. “Alright you’ve convinced me, next heat we can mate.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” She leaned up kissing him tenderly. “But if you ever leave me again, I’m going to hunt you down and tickle you.”  
  
He stiffened and looked at her with mock fear. “Yes Ma’am.”  
  
***

  
Ben sat up in bed and pushed the blankets off of him before standing up. Why was he so hot all of a sudden? His muscles ached a bit, he groaned softly not wanting to wake Rey as he quietly slipped out of the room. He went into the bathroom looking around in the medicine for some aspirin until he smelled it. He froze, inhaling the aroma of heat, his omega was in heat and she smelled absolutely delicious.  
  
“Ben...” Rey appeared in the doorway, her face sweaty and hot, her thighs coated in slick and he immediately enveloped her, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
Rey broke the kiss and took her slick coated fingers, gently sliding them into his mouth. He practically growled as his eyes nearly rolled back. After eagerly sucking each of her fingers clean, he lifted her off the ground and quickly carried her back into their bedroom. His cock strained against his pajama pants, he needed to be buried deep inside her as soon as possible.  
  
He gently placed her on the bed and got her out of her pajamas, she loved whenever Ben undressed her. He then waited off to the side, watching her intently as she gathered blankets, pillows, and a few of his shirts. Arranging them on their large bed until she was satisfied with her work. Rey climbed into the middle of the nest and stared at him, waiting for his approval.  
  
“It’s perfect omega, great for pups.”  
  
Her slick coated the pillows and he licked his lips, the sight making his cock twitch. “Pups?” she asked softly with a distant look of fondness.  
  
He climbed onto the bed with her, hovering over her body. “As many pups as you want.” He slid his tongue against her mating gland causing her to shiver and jolt towards him with a low moan.  
  
“Right now, what I really need...” She reached between them, coating her hand in slick before sliding it along the base of his cock. “is your knot Alpha...” Her body started to feel more and more uncomfortable the longer she didn’t have him inside her. But it was worth it seeing the shocked, lustful expression on his face.  
  
He didn’t need to be told twice. “What my omega wants, she gets.”  
  
Ben had seen Rey through enough heats to know if he even tried foreplay right now, she’d choke him. And his rut had him craving the same thing she did right now anyway. He wrapped his hand around his cock and brushed the head along her slit, groaning as her slick started to coat the tip.  
  
He slid all the way in, immediately pounding her into the mattress, his thrusts desperate.  
  
“Alpha!” Rey cried out, digging her nails into his back as she clutched him tightly. “I need your knot, please!” She panted pressing her forehead against his.  
  
He felt her clench around him and he was done for, his knot inflating inside her. Her body convulsed against his as she held him tighter. “Mate me...” she growled into her Alpha’s ear.  
  
He panted as his cum spilled into her, trying to process what she just said through his haze.  
  
“Mate me Alpha.” She repeated and with a feral growl he pulled her against his chest and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck with no hesitation. She cried out, another orgasm hit her in waves. The most intense orgasm she’d ever had as his knot pulsated inside her.  
  
***  
  
Ben settled behind her, casually licking at the fresh mark on her neck as they waited for his knot to deflate. She snuggled against him, hugging the arm he had draped across her breasts. “I guess staying away from your mate for almost a week can result in spontaneous heats and ruts huh?”  
  
“Looks that way, let’s not do that again.” He chuckled, admiring his handy work on her neck.  
  
“Oh god, that would be far too difficult now.” She smiled touching the fresh mark. “I need to mark you when the next wave hits.”  
  
“Oh I’m definitely looking forward to that.”

“At least the week from hell had a satisfying ending.”

“Yeah, a mini sex vacation” he smirked and she reached down, playfully smacking his hip.

“You know that’s not what I meant” she laughed and snuggled closer to him.

“Might not be what you meant, but It’s what I meant” he teased.

“Benjamin Solo I swear to god…”

  
  
  



End file.
